h2ofandomcom-20200223-history
Carly Morgan
Carly Morgan is a supporting character in Mako: Island of Secrets. She works at the Ocean Café and is best friends with Evie McLaren. She attempted the construction of a romantic relationship with David, who was uninterested due to the sudden arrival of Sirena. This brought her attention to Lyla and Nixie also, (later Ondina and Mimmi as well) who claimed to be Rita's nieces. The girls, who were secretly mermaids, made Carly very suspicious and later she did not hesitate to support Evie's plans to search their house for answers. Since Evie seems to have suddenly become just as secretive as Zac and the girls, and David is fully engrossed in his relationship with Sirena, Carly has only Cam - who isolates himself from that particular group - to turn to. There are later hints of them potentially becoming mutual love interests, which eventually does happen. As of the episode 24 from season 2, The Truth About Evie, she finds out that Sirena, Ondina, Mimmi, Zac, and Evie are merpeople. In Season 3, Carly replaces Sirena's role as the cafe singer while she is away on vacation. Relationships Cam Mitchell See the main article:Carly-Cam Relationship Cam and Carly know each other from kindergarten. If they've known since kindergarten, according to Carly, Cam used to steal her snack and once she threw glue into his hair. When they were good friends, Carly knew her usual meadow at the Ocean Café and had crabs when he started hanging out with Jodie. Carly would do anything for him to call her out. When Carly made a birthday cake for David, he eventually melted and Cam used his money to buy another one for Carly, because he had realized that he was very sad. They started dating when Erik had a party for Ondina. When the Café was about to close, because Joe, David's brother, did not want to contribute his share of the Café and keep his fishing boat, Cam bought the Coffee part and saved the job as a waitress and singer, since Sirena was Holiday in Hawaii, by Carly. But as he was penny-pincher he ended up sending too much in Carly, so she separated two caps, the white for the boyfriend, and the black for the boss. He realized that the two was him so he bought a cap half black and white, leaving brave. Cam ends up asking for the dismissal of the Ocean Café and is only being the boyfriend. Trivia * She was jealous of Sirena because David likes her better. * She keeps a blog according to Season 2. * She gets a kitten in Season 2. * She takes singing lessons in the episode ''New Orders''. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Mako: Island of Secrets Season 1 Category:Mako: Island of Secrets Season 2 Category:Mako: Island of Secrets Season 3 Category:Secret keepers Category:Mermaid helpers Category:Humans Category:Acquaintances of Zac Blakely Category:Acquaintances of Evie McLaren Category:Acquaintances of Nixie Category:Acquaintances of Lyla Category:Acquaintances of Sirena Category:Acquaintances of Mimmi Category:Acquaintances of Ondina Category:Acquaintances of Weilan Category:Characters with Unknown Relatives Category:Girlfriends Category:Females Category:Mako: Island of Secrets Category:Protagonists